Forbidden Light
by SnowNeko
Summary: She wasn't suppose to feel this way. He wasn't suppose to feel this way. They were forbidden to be anything but friends but what if things aren't always what they seem? Their world was practically each others world when at home.. she his light & he her protection. So the line they walk between what they should & what they shouldn't, but things can change in an instant. ONE SHOT
Ok so this started out as a little dabble to get out of my mind.. then ended up going into story mode.

The italic parts are writings from their journals.. just short little entries and something I'm trying out a bit to give a bit of depth to the characters. Also so need to work on my male perspectives but this is a bit of an attempt at it.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. The only one I own is Adhara.

* * *

 _Something is wrong... I'm not suppose to feel this way. But I can't help it.. every time I see him.. my heart aches for him. I know it's wrong, he isn't for me.. no he isn't the one I'm engaged to nor is he even a choice. But I can't help it.. it's such a strong feeling and I know it's wrong.. but it can't be help. I'll do like other pureblood female, suck it up and deal with a life of no love until a child is born. I just can't help it._

Sighing softly a beautiful fourteen year old girl set her quill down as she looked at the entry she has written. With a flick of her wrist the words disappeared into the journal she used to keep her secrets, her feelings, and her dreams. Closing the light leather journal, she put it into her bag with the other books that she'd be taking with her the next day. Hearing a knock at her door, bright green eyes turned to look at the clock before a confused look came to her face.

Standing she walked to the door and opened it, an eyebrow raised at him. The one she had just wrote about, a small smile came to her full red lips before she stepped to the side to let him enter. After all there was no denying the man she had such strong forbidden feelings for.. no matter how wrong she knew it to be. Closing the door quietly, after all they where suppose to be asleep by then and neither one wanted to be caught up after they were suppose to be asleep. Silently her long legs took her to her bed and she sat on it, crossing her legs before she asked "What brings you here Siri?"

Sirius Black, ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his younger sister. He walked over and laid on it before he pulled her down to lay next to him, "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" He questioned, mostly joking since he smiled at her. She was the light in his house, her presence making him strong enough to handle his parents. However his light wasn't working as much as it use to and he knew the fights with their parents was starting to reach her, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

The girl giggled softly as she was pulled to lay next to him and she settled on her side to look at him, brushing his thick shoulder length black hair away from his face. His joke just made her giggle softly and gently tug on his hair but a smile lit up her face. "Oh? So big brother needs his little sister to protect him from his nightmares? Here I thought it was the other way around." She teased, her body moving down slightly as she rested her head on his chest. Her body relaxing next to him as she knew they wouldn't be able to do this once they returned to school, after all she was in a different house than him. A pain in her chest at the thought of separating from him, of having to go back to being the perfect girlfriend to someone she hated.

"Well yes normally that is how it works." Sirius started, trying to buy time to think of a reason why he wanted to just be near her for the night, "But, Hara, I'll miss my sweet little sister once we return to school." He pouted slightly, knowing that she couldn't see it but had no doubt she'd hear it in his voice. His fingers moved up to run through her hair as he held her and let her use him as a pillow, as odd as it seemed.. it was something normal with them.

Hearing the pout in his voice, Adhara Black rolled her eyes and poked his side before she said "Fine but you are my pillow then." She tilted her head to look up at him and stick her tongue out at him before she settled back against his side. Reaching her wand she flicked it with a soft whisper of the spell that would put the candles out.

Sirius chuckled softly and tugged on one of the red streaks in his sister's long hair at her use of magic before he adjusted how he laid. "Good night Hara."

"Goodnight Siri, love you." She whispered before she fell asleep next to her year older brother.

 _It's wrong but it feels too right, I don't want to leave this spot. I don't want to go back to where I can't openly watch him at times. It's wrong but I know I love him.. I can't stop it. It hurts too much to try to stop it. So I guess I'll soak up these little moments and store them away for dreams and hard times in the future. It'll be the keys that keep my heart locked.. these moments of perfectness with him._

 _ **0**_

 _This shouldn't be how I feel. It isn't suppose to be this way. I hate them for putting her out of my reach. Out of my sight, protection, and care. And yet I thank them for it... she is forbidden to me. I must replace these feelings direct them at others. I can't give in to them.. it'd ruin her and I can't care for her the way she should be taken care of. Tomorrow I'll find someone new, someone to distract me from these feelings that I have._

He stood there leaning on the trolly that had his and his sister's trunks on it, listening to his parents tell her good bye. It was a known fact that their parents seemed to dote more on the younger two than him. He really wished he could just grab her and pull her with him towards his friends but he knew he'd have to deal with the problems that would cause when he returned home. But his dark eyes glanced around before he waved to his friends and grinned at them.

Before he looked back to see the bright smile on her face, it was a real smile and directed at him fully... something he knew only him or Regulus ever got from her. He held his arm out to her and gave a mock bow which got a heavenly giggle from her that sent tingles down his spine. Oh how he loved her giggles and laughs, most other females laughs or giggles just annoyed him but not her. No nothing about her could annoy him.

Hara smiled at him as she gave their parents one last hug before she took his arm and walked away with a giggle at the looks from the younger ones who didn't seem to think that the two were siblings. "So Siri, you gonna hide me form the evil slytherins who believe you are a bad influence on me?" She asked as her fingers pushed a piece of her light brown hair behind her ear. "You'd think they'd learn after the first three years that it doesn't matter to me. I mean if I thought the same as them then I'd follow the Black tradition of being a Slytherin and I wouldn't have been sorted into Ravenclaw." A small whine was to her voice as it annoyed her that others thought her big brother was a bad influence on her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said "I'll always hide you, Hara, from the evil slytherins." He teased and gave her shoulders a quick squeeze before he released her shoulders, missing the warmth from having her against his side. Picking up their pet's crates he handed them to her and said "Now go find James and Remus and wait for me while I work with our trunks." He shooed her away with a grin, his grey eyes watching her to make sure she wouldn't get pulled in by Regulus or any other of their family. Once she was out of sight, he got their trunks on the train and headed to find his friends and sister.

Hara giggled softly as she watched Sirius and James sulk at having been told that there would be more studying that year for them by Remus. It was always interesting to watch her brother around his friends. Lightly she kicked Siri's leg and said "Siri, think of it this way... the more you study the more you'll be able to help me next year."

He looked at his little sister and rolled his eyes, "Hey you think I will just help you? How dare you think I'd obey you like the animals do." He crossed his arms with a full pout on his lips as he leaned back in his seat. "Maybe I should let those evil slytherins take you away." He muttered.

Hara stuck her tongue out at him before she nudged him with her foot again before her legs moved up to rest on his lap. A soft sniffle came from her as her eyes watered slightly, her full red lips went into a pout. "You wouldn't really let them take me away, right?"

He heard the sniffle after he rested his arms on her legs, glanced at her before he sighed and reached over to ruffle her hair. "Nah I wouldn't do that but I won't study just to help you next year.. if I have to be tortured by this studying then so do you." He replied. Before he saw the grin appear on her lips and knew he had been played by her, even though he knew he'd end up helping her anyway. After all he was wrapped around his light's fingers, playing right into the palm of her hand.

Hara giggled softly as she leaned against the window, "You are so easy to bend to my will. But don't worry, so is Reg. He gives in faster than you but I believe that is from me having not to learn how to do so like I did with you."

Those words earned a laugh from James, Remus, and Peter who were in the compartment watching the two siblings. With that the group joked and talked about their summers the rest of the trip.

 _I shouldn't feel this way. No it's wrong.. but I can't help it. I have to be strong.. for her. Everything has to be done to protect her, so I can't give in. I have to be there for her. But she is just so beautiful and has such a light radiates from her... lighting up my dark. I know it'll only bring pain to admit this but.. I love her. So much more than anyone can ever know, than I can act on. I must keep it locked away, in my heart and dreams, to not ruin her. I'm damned already but I won't bring my love down with me._

 _ **0**_

 _I can't stand it.. I miss him despite seeing him everyday at the meals. It always hurts because he always has some girl of the week beside him. But it doesn't matter... no matter how much I hurt. I can't let this darkness effect him. It's wrong and I can't let it effect him, I can't show my feelings. It'd ruin him and I can't ruin him._

Slightly she jumped at the touch to her shoulder, snapping out of her thoughts of her brother to look up at the slytherin who she would be forced to spend her life with. A soft sigh left her and she asked "What do you want Nott?" She never bothered to learn his name, it wasn't like she needed to... he knew she didn't like him just like most at the school did. But nobody spoke on it, after all the adults didn't know and thus the kids kept quiet about it.

Nott raised an eyebrow at the girl before he said "There is a party tonight, you are expected to be there." His voice was a bit formal and cold towards his wife to be but he didn't care. After all he knew in the end she would be his and nothing would stop that.

She scowled slightly and glared at him, one thing she picked up from her mother, as she raised her head stubbornly. "I have homework to do that will take all night. So I will not be there." She spoke coldly and firmly as she gathered up her books and put them in her bag. Standing and putting space between her and Nott, "Have fun at your party." She said, turning on her heel to walk away.

Nott glared as his anger grew, following the girl he grabbed her arm and pushed her into one of the isles. His right hand moved to grip her chin and he spoke softly, "You will be there and if you aren't then I promise you will regret it." His soft voice holding the threat before he crushed his lips against the younger girl's lips, forcing her mouth to accept his tongue.

She tried to push him away but he was stronger and older than her. If she could do wandless magic then he would be on fire, instead her hands firmly planted on his chest and tried to push him away. Feeling the older male get pulled away from her, she gasped from breath and looked up to see Remus looking at her worried. Her green eyes moved behind the male to see James pulling back Sirius from a fleeing Nott, catching a glimpse of the blood making it's way down the older males face from his nose. Tears filled her eyes as she took the hand of Remus as he helped her stand, not that she knew when her knees had given out and she had slid down to the floor.

Remus pulled the year younger girl into a hug as he rubbed her back, he glanced at James who was calming Sirius down. He then looked at the girl in his arms, "Hara, are you alright?" He asked softly which got the attention of the girls brother. "We should get you to the hospital wing.. it looks like you are bruising." He said, seeing the marks appearing on her chin and wrist.

She gave a nod after she was calming down, after all it wasn't the first time she had a kiss against her will. Often during the parties at their home, Nott would find her after drinking some and force kisses on her, always in front of others to were she couldn't refuse. Watery green eyes moved to her brother as she took a step back from Remus only to be pulled against her brother's chest. Almost instantly she relaxed in his arms and hid her face against his chest, mostly because if she was bruising then she didn't want him to see.

Sirius hugged her tight against him, his fingers moving through her hair as he felt her relax and hide against him. With a small shake of his head, his dark grey eyes looked at Remus and asked "Was that bastards grip really that tight or is it just her normally easily bruising?" The anger in his voice was clear, after all he knew of his sister's feelings towards Nott was hate, much like his own feelings towards Nott.

Remus knew that with Hara in his friend's arm that the anger that was heard in the voice wouldn't come out. He knew that the two had such a strong bond that at times borderline on taboo. But he also knew that Sirius wouldn't do anything that would hurt Hara and would always put her first, which made it out in jokes at times but this time it was clear it wasn't. "A mix of both.. I mean to already be showing you know it has to do with the grip but also with how easily she bruises." He replied.

Sirius growled softly before he sighed and let go of his sister, carefully pushing her back to look at the bruises on her face before he sighed softly. "Come on lets go get you fixed up." He took her bag and turned her towards the door to take her to the hospital wing so she wouldn't get asked questions on what happened. But also knowing that he was gonna keep an closer eye on her and be more protective over her.

 _I love him... it hurts so much not being able to tell him just how much I love him. But it's wrong and I know this. Yet at the same time his dark eyes on me, his arm around me, his heat, and his scent all makes me feel like it's where I belong. Were I'm safe and protected, always cared for and loved. Although I know he only sees me as a child that needs his protection.. I can't help but on days like this feel like he sees me as his equal, a choice that can be given. It's all just in my head on that, I know but still it makes the pain less noticeable and my heart lighter._

 _I hope I don't slip._

 _ **0**_

 _She makes me crazy, I can't stand it sometimes. Her skin so delicate and soft, her scent clinging to me after the hugs and keeping her near. As wrong as it is, I can't help it. I belong to her. Something that I'm realizing the more I try to replace her, the more I force myself to stay away. No matter how much it hurts me and then something happens that makes me want to whisk her away to were it's just us. To where nobody knows us and I can risk my heart and tell the truth._

Ever since the kiss, he had kept a close eye on her and was always around her it seemed to everyone. He had stopped dating, after breaking it off with his current girlfriend when he was given the option of putting his sister or girlfriend first. It was natural to him to choose his sister, she was always there for him and him for her. Everyone in school knew that with the Black siblings that their sister came first. It was the one thing that Regulus and he could agree on. But clearly he put her higher than just first, she came second and third to him too. It may put a strain on his friendships but his closest friends knew the reasoning and knew that it was her holding him back from running away like he had wished to do at the start of the year after a fight.

Slightly he nudged her shoulder and said "Hara you really shouldn't push yourself with so many classes if it's effecting your sleep." He glanced at his beautiful light, taking in her long hair just thrown up in a ponytail and sleepy green eyes. The beautiful face, anyone could tell just by looking at her that she was beautiful with her wide forest green eyes that sparkled with a light that seemed to shine so bright. Full red lips that he dreamed about being pressed against his own and wanting to taste. A small shake of his head and a chuckle at the pout that appeared on those full red lips that shined with some type of gloss he figured.

"I do not have too many classes. It was just a nightmare that gave me trouble sleeping." Hara replied with a pout coming to her lips. She knew full well that he would throw a fit about her classes if he thought she was over worked. Really she was fine with her classes and right then she was loving how close he was keeping watch over her since that day. Sure it effected her friendships but her closest friend knew of the feelings inside of her and would join her at the gryffindor table for meals.

He raised an eyebrow before he chuckled softly and asked "Do you wanna talk about it later?" Hope entered him at the question as it meant he'd get to take her to the room of requirements to talk and end up holding her. Much like how they often did at home after their parents had gone to bed and he'd sneak into her room.

Hara gave a nod, "It won't really help but yeah. That sounds good.. besides we haven't had one of our deep and meaningful talks lately." She teased a little near the end with a small smile on her lips.

He grinned at her and gave her a slight hug before he pushed some pancakes towards her and said "Alright eat a good breakfast." He laughed softly at the annoyed look he got from her before he turned his attention to Remus and James who were talking about an assignment that he needed helped understanding. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that she had went to talk to her friend Emily, the only female who he would never date just because of his sister.

 _I love her. I can't help it.. it's painful to think of her with another.. to see another kiss her just makes me so jealous and angry. Why did she have to be born into my family? Why couldn't she have been James's sister? I'd already be dating her if she was, holding her and kissing her.. sneaking her into her dorm after a date. I can't tell her though.. those wishes are just that wishes.. never to be seen real and never to be spoken of._

 _I just hope I don't slip._

 _ **0**_

 _This pain it hurts too much.. I can't handle it. He left. I won't be able to see him again until I go to school. I won't feel the protection of having him around. It hurts.. so much.. I want to go with him. To ask him to run away to a place were we aren't known, to give in to these damned feelings of mine. I'd risk it all for him.. I will always be on his side in this stupid family, why can't they just let him be? I don't want to leave him. This place feels so dark now.. why can't I go with him? Go to Emily's. Anyplace but here would be better right now.. it's so dark now that he is gone._

She stood there watching her love walk down the street, tears falling down her face. She couldn't go after him, not with the spell on her door and windows to keep her locked in her room. She had defended him and all she got was tossed aside and told to go to her room.. then she was locked in. Listening to the fight and then her heart dropped hearing him say he was leaving and her mother disowning him.

Anger flooded her as she watched him get on the knight bus and was gone from sight, how dare they keep her from saying good bye to him at least. A scream ripped from her as she spin around with her wand in hand as her room was torn up by her magic and everything glass was shattering. A scream of 'I hate it here!' came from her when the door was opened by her mother who told her to stop acting like a child and to clean up the mess. She picked up a vase that she knew was expensive and threw it at her mother's head. "I refuse to clean it up. You wouldn't let me say good bye to him so why the hell should I listen to you?" She snapped, her arms crossing under her modest bust as her stance shifted to match her mother's stance. Although she was clearly defensive and gripped her wand in her hand tightly, ready to defend herself if needed be.

Walburga stood tall in the doorway as she looked at the younger female, taking in the stance.. the stance that made her almost proud to have raised the girl. The defiant look in the younger eyes however made her remember just who was the girl's mother, such a strong resemblance despite the spells to keep it hidden. Keep it hidden that Adhara Black wasn't a real Black. Yes they were doing a good job of doing that, up until now that is. She had seen how close this child and the one she just disowned had grown and it wasn't to her liking. "You will clean up this mess and you will be dressed properly to receive the guest that are going to arrive in ten minutes. Or I will make you will not go back to Hogwarts and you will never see that boy again." She said coldly as she glared at the girl, "You are still my daughter and you will listen to me." She then spun around and slammed the door close before she walked away to finish ordering the house elves around.

A growl came from her as she had felt the command behind the voice of her mother, it was laced completely around the threat and for a little bit she pondered if her mother could really keep her from going back to Hogwarts. Sighing in defeat she closed her eyes and snapped for an house elf and ordered the elf to clean up the room. Moving forward she headed to her bathroom to shower and get ready for the Christmas party that seemed only those from the house of slytherin got invited too. Which meant she'd have to put up with Nott that night and not have Siri to make her feel safe and complain to after the party.

While lost in her thoughts her body moved on it's own to get ready that she didn't realize she was ready until she heard a knock at the door and a slight scowl came to her face. At least until she heard the voice of her younger brother, that was enough for her to drop the scowl and gain focus over her emotions before she went to open the door. A small smile on her lips, one that didn't light up her eyes at all but also wasn't full of disdained, after all she didn't hate Regulus. "So mother sent you to collect me?" She asked a bit teasingly.

Regulus Black was worried about his sister's mood, after all he had heard the fight and kept quiet about them but hearing her get into the mix was something new. However seeing her and then her teasing made him smile at her as he offered her his arm. "Yeah, I'm to keep you company until Nott arrives and takes over." He said, catching the frown on his sister's lips which made him wonder just what was so wrong with Nott. It wasn't like Nott was that bad, there were certainly worst ones that she could be engaged too. And the older male always looked after him, even took him under his wing in a way. Regulus looked up to Nott in a way in the first two years and was happy to be having him as a future brother in law.

She gave a nod to him as she took his arm to walk next to him down the stairs and to join the party. After all it didn't matter to her, no this party didn't matter to her. Nor would anything keep her from leaving as early as possible, even if she had to fake sick just to get away from all the people who seemed to dislike her yet put up with her. Some even appeared to fear her, she hated how Bellatrix seemed to have taken a shine to her too.. it creeps her out.

Straightening her stance, her chin raised a little to look like a proud high class lady as she knew it'd be this that that would keep her from being disrespectful and getting into trouble. She had to be strong and put up with the rest of the break and then she'd be back to where she could be herself and back with him.

 _No.. no it can't be.. it's all a lie. No it hurts too much to be true.. I want Sirius.. I need him. I can't be that bastards child.. no I don't want to go into that darkness. I don't care for this stupid war. It hurts so much.. this pain... stop.. stop... JUST STOP! I want to die now.. I have no reason to live if it's just to be in darkness. I love you Sirius but I can't be with you... I can't bring you into this darkness even if it isn't that wrong anymore._

 _ **0**_

 _No I must not give in, no matter how much it hurts to leave her.. I have to leave her. I have to get it together to be able to take her away. I have to focus on school, focus on the training and then save up to support her. I promise I'll bring you away from there as soon as I'm able to and I'll protect you from them. I promise Hara, I'll save you from that darkness._

He stood there in the snow, watching her stand in front of him fighting tears. He didn't know how she got there or even if she was really there. But his heart beat faster as he moved forward, away from the door of the Potter's house and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her cling to him, he bent down a little and scooped her up easily into his arms before he turned to head back inside. The cold snow under his bare feet didn't bother him, no he didn't even notice that not with the warmth that was spreading through him at having his light with him again. It had been a hard winter break and it pained him so much when he finally ran away to see her crying from her window. He knew she had been locked up for defending him in the fight that led to him leaving and getting disowned.

Once reaching the living room he tried to place her down on the couch but the way her grip tighten on him made him realize he wasn't getting away with that. So he did what came next and he sat down on it, holding her on his lap and against his chest. His hand rubbing her back as he whispered quietly to her that she was safe and he was never going to let her go again. It wasn't even noticed when two cups appeared on the table next to the couch, or the blanket that was put over her. He just adjusted the blanket to wrap around her more to warm her up and kept on comforting the one he loved with his whole soul.

It wasn't known how long the two stayed like that, Hara's face hidden against his chest as tears streamed from her eyes as she had stopped sobbing. All she could do was cling to him, not even knowing how she even got there but she certainly wasn't questioning it at all. She was exactly were she needed to be and completely wrapped up in her inner emotions for him. Her mind going over what she had found out, despite the fear that filled her from the memory of it. The warmth and protected feeling from him made her able to think more rationally about it. As she sniffled slightly and tried to dry her face, she found him tilting her head up and him gently cleaning her face.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, seeing her watery tired green eyes and her slightly trembling lips with each shaky breath she took. It was easy to tell she was still scared but he didn't know how to calm her down and he just wanted to let her know she was safe. So he pressed his lips lightly against hers, holding her close as he lightly pressed kisses to her lips and face. Feeling her relax in a way he knew meant she was asleep, he sighed softly and rested his forehead against hers and whispered "You're safe, my light."

Standing he headed up to his room, leaving the blanket on the couch as he carried her to place on his bed before settling next to her and holding her close. He knew it would probably be a shock to the Potters but right then he didn't care, he knew James would explain.

And in the morning that was what James did, he told his parents that the two siblings had an close relationship and often snuggled like that and shared a bed. Although he told them that he didn't know what had upset Hara so bad or how she got there at all.

He woke to a face trying to hide in his chest as light filtered into the room, his eyes opened and looked at the soft silk like light brown hair. "Hara, I'm not going anyplace." He whispered as his fingers moved through her hair, and he wouldn't right then he couldn't leave this spot even if he wanted to. He was slipping and he knew that.. he was close to breaking after seeing how upset she had been. And his heart broke again as she lifted her head and he saw the large bruise on the side of her face and the bruises on her neck. He would kill whoever had left those bruises as he fought off his killing intent, he lightly touched the marks to see her wince. "Who did this? What happened?" He questioned as softly as he could as he wanted to hear her story before they went to breakfast.

Tears started to come back to her eyes at his questions and she hide her face against his neck, drawing in his scent and using it to grow her courage up to were she could tell him. "I don't know they called him Dark Lord.. all did.. he claimed to be my father." She whispered with her eyes closed as her fingers tighten in his shirt, "When I refused and stood up to him about his views he.." She trailed off and motioned to the marks on her skin and face. Shuddering slightly as she pressed against his side as she felt his arm around her tighten and pull her closer. She was fine with it, it wasn't something that she'd ever reject.. he wasn't someone she'd reject.

Gulping slightly, Hara then went into the details of what happened after he left. Telling him about the fight with mother and the threat, telling him about the party and the times that Nott had tried to get her alone to do more than kiss her as he got more drunk. About what she was told on not being his sister but being placed in the family to keep her from being found out of being the daughter of Alice Stone and Tom Riddle. It caused a whimper to slip from her at remembering that part as she told him what was told to her, how Alice Stone was raped and then killed by Tom Riddle. She bit her lip and glanced up at him a bit shyly, "If that is true then does that change anything between us?" She asked softly, afraid that she'd lose him in her life if it was true, that she wasn't his younger sister.

He laid there holding her close as he listen, keeping his anger at the ones who raised his anger and dared to even threaten to keep her from him. His grip on her tighten slightly as he pulled her close to him. Hearing about her not being his sister by blood however made him watch her face, the question broke his heart. Before he could respond however he felt her lips against his, that was all it took for him to give in to the love and lust he felt for her.

His lips moved back against hers as he tugged her on top of him and got lost in the kiss, his tongue darting forward to brush against her lips and gain entrance to her mouth. Tasting her, loving that she tasted like the ice cream she so loved to eat, his tongue exploring all of her mouth with her touches to her tongue that seemed to make her shiver. Pulling back from her lips, he looked up at her with dark molten grey eyes that locked onto the lovely dark green eyes.

"It changes everything for the better." He whispered before he pulled her back into another heated kiss. Not caring if it was true or not, nothing could take her away from him right then and he wasn't about to give up her lips now that he had a taste. The world can damn them for all he cared, he'd keep her safe and away from anyone who dared to harm his light.

And if it wasn't true.. well they'd deal with that later... and together.

 _I slipped... I lost this battle. I love her too much and I don't care. Lets go to hell together, Hara._

 _I lost, I give in to this darkness. I love him too much, forget the world. I'll follow you to hell, Sirius._

* * *

I hugely blame Skip Beat and Heel Siblings arc and fanfictions for that arc for the reasoning behind this story being this way.

But I am just testing this out and seeing how it's received and taken.. even if I am debating rather or not to make this a kinda like jumpy short story.. kinda gonna see how people respond before deciding on that and if I have muse to keep writing this too.

So for now I'm gonna put it as complete and maybe change that if it's liked or found interesting enough.

 **Review or Favorite... Maybe?**


End file.
